Feelings
by gabbygirl115
Summary: Can't really summarize here. It starts with Hiatus 2 and moves on. Please read and review. Gabby centric along with Tony/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. I wish they were. The only thing I own is the OFC to come later...... I used part of Dido's Here With Me for part of this.

Abby rolled over in her bed and looked at the empty space that was the other side of her bed. Had he really been there that night? She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. The scent of Old Spice and Sawdust was still there. He had been there.

She just lay there, with her face in the pillow trying to remember. Gibbs had shown up at her door just after midnight. He had a bag in his hand and had been crying, she could tell.

Silently Abby moved aside and let him in. After she closed the door, they sat on her couch and he told her all about Shannon and Kelly. He told her of his frustration with the way people weren't listening to him. How Mike had warned them about Bin Laden and they did nothing. How he was feeling the same way and that was why he left.

He had always said he would do it when Tony was ready. Now Tony was ready. They all were. Abby pleaded she wasn't. Gibbs just looked at her for the longest and pulled her into his embrace. They sat there, neither one moving. Gibbs holding Abby in his embrace, trying to remember her.

He couldn't leave without seeing her this last time. To make sure she had each feature embedded in his memory. He couldn't ask her to give up everything like he wanted to. He didn't even know if the flirts, hugs and kisses meant anything more than just friendship. She was the same way with Tony.

But he knew realistically something was different in the way she treated him. But he passed it off as a crush. Something she would surely get over when he was gone. But for now, he needed to be with her.

So he gave in and agreed to spend the night. They slept in her bed and Gibbs did nothing more than hold her. When it came time for him to get up and make his flight, he did so without waking her. He watched her the whole time he got dressed. Finally when it was time, he kissed her and signed on her cheek that she was his girl.

He walked into the living room, pulled a note out from his bag and laid it on her table. There was a picture of just the two of them on her refrigerator and he swiped it. He didn't think Abby would mind. As quietly as he could, Gibbs left the apartment. He knew if she had woken up and just asked him to stay he would have.

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

That damn song was playing on the radio when Abby turned the clock radio on. She couldn't believe how well it fit into her feelings at that point. She knew he was gone and she wanted nothing more than to be a stow away in his luggage. She was grateful that it was Saturday. She didn't think she could get up and face the office today. A Gibbsless office. Abby couldn't take it anymore. She went back to bed. Instead of climbing into her side, she climbed into the other side.

She stayed in bed, only getting up for an occasional glass of water and to answer nature's call. Her phone rang constantly. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Jimmy, Ducky, McGee, Ziva and Tony. They all left messages and when the call wasn't returned or answered, they called her cell phone.

She couldn't move from the bed. From the last spot that he had been. She didn't want to face a Gibbsless office. She dozed off an on all day and night. At about 10 that night, the front door opened and closed. Abby heard it and she recognized the footsteps. She had rolled over to her side, facing the wall and laying just on the edge of the bed. She felt the covers move and a familiar weight sink into the bed.

He pulled her into him and just held her. Abby couldn't help but start crying again.

"He's really gone." She whispered.

"I know Abs." Tony said as he kissed her forehead. "But it's going to be ok. We're going to be ok." Tony said as he held her.

"He didn't let me tell him Tony. I wanted to tell him that I love him. He wouldn't let me. Not at the office, not when he came here."

"I know." Tony replied soothingly. "I know."

They got up and got ready for work the next morning. As they were getting ready to head out the door, Tony stopped Abby.

"Abs, he's gone. I know he promised to make sure you were always safe, but as team leader, that's my responsibility now. I won't let you down."

Abby smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I know Tony."

They left for work. The first day without Gibbs.

For four months, Gibbs tried to forget about her. To move on. But his dreams at night, were about her. He slept better than he had when he was NCIS. After four months he felt better. But then he got the call from Ziva and he knew what he had to do.

In those months though, Tony and Abby had grown closer. He had grown closer to Ziva too. Tony liked having those two women as his best friends. And then Jeanne came along. He hated to have to lie to Abby and Ziva but the Director made it impossible not to.

But he watched something else happen to his girls. He watched them become closer. Ziva and Abby were best friends, finally putting aside the differences that they had. They did all sorts of things together. As long as Abby was happy, Tony was happy. He assumed leadership of the team and they were his now. Until the day Ziva got in trouble.

Gibbs showed back up and temporarily helped. But then he was gone again. The night that he left, Tony immediately went to Abby's. He found Ziva there and the two were watching chick flicks and eating Ben and Jerry's. Ziva kept Abby's mind from dwelling on Gibbs and for that Tony was greatful. He joined them for the last half of the movie and then Ziva said goodnight. Tony knew it was going to be a hard night for Abby.

He made the excuse that he was going to walk Ziva to her car and he followed her.

"How is she?"

"Miserable."

"That's why I'm staying tonight."

"She needs you Tony."

Tony grabbed his bag and headed inside. Abby was sitting on the couch and he could see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. He locked the door and helped Abby up.

"Come dark angel, let's get to bed."

Once again Tony held Abby as she cried herself to sleep. His heart was breaking for her. And he was getting madder at Gibbs each time he saw a tear fall. She did such a good job of hiding it to everyone, everyone except him.

The next time Gibbs showed up, he said it wasn't for long, but he ended up staying. The night that he announced he was staying for good, well the day when they all walked into the bullpen to find their desks had been moved, Tony had somehow known it was coming.

He played it off all day and tried not to think about it. But that night, it was only the two of them in the office. Abby was still in her lab working on a case for another agency team. Tony knew it was now or never. So he got up from his desk. He stood in the middle of the bullpen and looked at his boss.

"Are you going to leave again when it gets hard?"

"Excuse me?" Gibbs said as he looked up.

"You heard me. Are you going to leave again when it gets too hard?"

"Why are you so concerned about me leaving again DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked he got up and went to stand in front of Tony. "You want a team leader position DiNozzo, you should have taken the offer."

"You weren't here. You didn't," But he stopped himself. He didn't want to give away Abby's secret.

"I didn't what DiNozzo? You've never been at a loss for words, what's stopping you now?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"You weren't here to deal with the aftermath of destruction that your leaving left!" Tony replied angrily.

"What are you talking about Tony? I told you this was your team and you could handle it. They were all capable of being able to handle themselves without me!" Gibbs replied angrily.

"They did! But you're forgetting about someone! Did you really think that she would be able to handle your leaving? How is it you are so damn clueless about women?"

They were chest to chest now.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby! That's what I'm talking about!" Tony replied.

"Abby? What the hell does this have to do with Abby?" Gibbs barked.

"Think about it. You wouldn't let her talk when you let all of us. You went to her place before you left. You promised to always protect her and you up and left her!"

"Abby? This is about Abby? She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Right. Is that the same promise that you made Gloria when you went to New Orleans that time?"

"How did you know about that?" Gibbs asked as he took a step back.

"Because I'm not stupid, boss. I know you went with her when Gloria had that heart attack. I know you went to school with Abby's father and I know you promised him you would always look after her and protect her! But you sure as hell didn't protect her when you left! You left a heart broken Abby behind and you didn't even look back!" Tony shouted.

He didn't care if Abby heard him all the way down in the lab or not.

Abby had already left to go home for the day when the argument got heated.

Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm too old for her Tony. I'm too damaged. She means to much to me for me to break Rule 12 and risk losing her!"

"So you're going to keep her at arms length, protecting her from afar and leaving me to clean up your mess? I don't think so."

"My mess?" Gibbs barked.

"Your mess!" Tony replied. He stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, you didn't see her that weekend you left. She couldn't get out of bed. It was all I could do to get her up and at work Monday morning. I had to keep her with me or be with her at her place for a month before she was anything resembling our Abby. If I wasn't with her, Ziva, McGee or Ducky was with her. You didn't hold her at night just letting her cry for missing you. You didn't watch her try to deal with you being gone."

"And you willingly did?!"

"I love her Boss, she's my best friend. Do you honestly think I'd stand by and let her crumble? She's the closest thing I have to family." Tony replied quietly.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Boss, I can't answer that one for you. But I will say this. Don't you ever leave her like that again. If you do, I'll hunt you down and you will deal with me."

They were silent for a minute and then Tony spoke again.

"Boss, if she's that important, talk to her, lay it all on the line and let her decide."

Gibbs didn't shut anything off. He just walked to the elevator and punched the button. He left the Navy Yard, not knowing where to go or what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby answered the knock at her door in a hurry.

"Quick Tony come in, I've got a problem."

Tony rushed in and followed Abby to her kitchen where water was running everywhere. Abby was at the sink trying to turn it off and she couldn't. So Tony stepped in and took the wrench from her. He shut off the sink and looked at Abby.

"Abs, I swear."

"Yeah Tony, I know, I need a new place."

"Come home with me."

"Uh No, have you seen your place?" Abby laughed.

"Do I still have that change of clothes?"

"Yep, in my closet. I'll drop yours by the cleaners if you want."

"No, you don't have to do that. But I'm going to go and change."

Tony went to change clothes and came out to a somber looking Abby.

"Hey," He said as he sat on the couch with her.

"Hey," She replied.

"You didn't come up and say goodnight."

"I couldn't Tony. It's hard enough for me to deal with Gibbs being back when he's on my turf in my lab, but up there, that's his territory."

Tony pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Abs I love you. I don't want to see you hurt, but you've got to talk to him."

"I know Tony, I'm just not ready yet."

"Ok. Take your time. I don't think he's going anywhere yet." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Tony's cell phone rang and he answered it. He said a few words and kissed Abby's head again. "It's Jeanne. I gotta go."

"I know." Abby smiled. "Go."

Gibbs didn't know where he was driving until he got there. He pulled onto Abby's street and grabbed the first parking space he could find. He had to walk half a block to her apartment building but he didn't mind. When he knocked on Abby's door, he expected her to be asleep.

But he was wrong.

Abby answered the door in jeans and a t-shirt. She looked like she had been working on something.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh hi. I was hoping you were the plumber. My water is out again."

She moved aside and let him in.

"Abs, how long have you lived here?"

"Since I've been working at NCIS." She paused. "But I love it here, the place has character!"

"Abs you need to live somewhere newer where the plumbing isn't an issue and neither is the heating."

"I know Gibbs, but I love this place."

He walked around the apartment looking at it. When he got to her bedroom, he stopped.

"Where is the coffin?"

"It's over there. I more or less use it for a table now." She said as she pointed to the far side of the room. "It really hurt Tony's back to try to sleep in once. So I decided that I could just put it away for the time being. I mean with Tony staying here a lot and all it was just easier."

"Abby," Gibbs said as he turned to her. He really didn't know what he wanted to say.

He didn't want to tell her that he felt like an ass for leaving her. That if she would have just asked and he would have stayed. That he loved her and wanted to be with her. That he almost couldn't handle the heartache of the hurt he knew he caused.

"Gibbs, why are you here?" She asked.

"Because,"

He paused and looked at her. Before he could say anything else, he pulled her into the bedroom with him. He then pulled Abby with him to the bed. He took off his shoes first and then hers and pulled her to the bed with him. He sat back against the headboard and held her.

"Abs, I need to know, what happened when I left?" He asked quietly.

"No, I'm not going there." Abby said shaking her head.

"Abby you have to. We need to talk about it."

"I'm not ready!" She cried as she tried to get up.

But he wouldn't let her. Gibbs held her tighter as she struggled against him.

"Abs, we need to."

"Why? Why do we have to rehash it? You left, you came back."

"Abs,"

"No. I won't talk about it."

"You're not ready." He said as he kissed the back of her head. "When you are, we will talk about it."

"Fine, but don't hold your breath. It's over and done with Gibbs. You left you came back." She had exposed those wounds only to those who knew how she was feeling. She didn't want to hurt Gibbs with those. She knew he would leave again had he known. And she wasn't going to risk it again.

They sat like that until midnight. The plumber didn't show up and Gibbs was tired. He let go of Abby who wasn't asleep yet. She watched as he got her bag down from the closet. He set it on the bed and looked at her.

"Pack some clothes enough for a few days to start with."

"Why?"

"Because you are coming home with me."

"No, I'll go stay at Tony's or with the nuns."

"It's not up for debate, Abby."

"Gibbs I don't mind."

"Neither do I."

"You're not going to let me argue with you are you?"

"Abby," He said in a threatening tone, "I'd really hate it if I had to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo."

"You really would wouldn't you?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Fine."

Abby got up and began to pack a few things. When she was finished, they locked up and left to drive to his house.

They were both exhausted when they got there. Abby walked straight to the guest room and got ready for bed. She fell into it and went right to sleep. Gibbs was different. He changed into his pajamas and went back to the guest room. He sat in the chair and watched her sleep for the longest. When he was sure she was deep asleep he went to his room and lay down. And just like in Mexico, his only to dream was of her all night.

She awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in the windows. She just knew she had overslept. So she rushed to get up and dress. She walked into the kitchen and found Gibbs sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"How bad did I oversleep?"

"You didn't. It's only 7."

"Crap, I need to get to work, the DNA results should be done."

They left for work half an hour later. The drive was silent. Abby was lost in her thoughts and Gibbs was lost in his. When they got to work, they both went up to the bullpen. Abby stopped in front of Tony's desk and looked at him. He looked up at her and she nodded towards the elevators. Tony silently followed her. As soon as they were inside she pushed the emergency stop button.

"He showed up at my apartment last night."

"Did you talk?"

"No. I couldn't. He ended up dragging me back to his place."

"Why?"

"The plumber didn't show."

"Oh Abs, you need a new place."

"I know Tony."

"Abby, you need to hash this out with him. Tell him how you feel."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I can't." She said as she threw the emergency button off.

Tony flipped it right back.

"Now you listen to me little sister." He replied angrily.

"No, you tell Ziva about Jeanne and we'll talk about me talking to him."

"Abby, I"

"I know Tony. I know why you are doing it. Just watch yourself. It's my turn to worry."

"I will honey." Tony said as he hugged her.

By the end of the week, Abby and Gibbs still hadn't talked. It wasn't that Gibbs didn't try. Abby refused to talk about it. Instead she chose to focus that finding a new place.

She managed to find a new apartment a couple of weeks later and set it up to move into it the following weekend. McGee, Tony, Ziva, Palmer, Gibbs were all pitching in to help her move. That night, when everyone left Abby sat in her new apartment and relaxed.

She was only alone for an hour, when her doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and found Gibbs, arms loaded with dinner. She moved aside to let him in. When dinner was finished, he sat with her and they watched TV for a while. Gibbs tried to talk to her, but once again Abby wouldn't budge. She simply looked at him.

"Gibbs, there are just some things that are better left between those who survived."

He tried to push but Abby wouldn't budge. An hour later, Tony showed up and Gibbs left quietly. This time, Abby was the one comforting. Tony realized he had fallen in love with Jeanne. Things were starting to get complicated.

After a month, they still hadn't talked. But things had returned to normal. Abby refused to be pushed and Gibbs wasn't going to be the one to do it.

Abby still hid her feelings from Gibbs about when he left. But she and Tony had become even closer. She was the only one he could confide in with the whole situation with Jeanne. After Gibbs found out about the situation, he started to notice that when Tony had issues he went to Abby.

He didn't see to friends working through something like he knew he should. Instead he saw the hugs, the kisses, the growing bond that the two of them had. He thought many times how much he wanted to be the one that Abby was so openly affectionate with. Sure she treated him just like she had before he left. But he still wanted to be able to do more than kiss her on the cheek.

Gibbs could see how heart broken Tony was when things ended with Jeanne but Tony wouldn't talk to him about it. He took flack from the team about it with small pot shots but he knew he deserved them. Only when he left at night, he would go to Abby's apartment and talk, sometimes cry. Eventually things were ironed out with Ziva and he would alternate spending time with his two best friends, sometimes spending it with both of them. Ziva and Abby tried to help him like she had been helped when Gibbs left.

When the Jenny was killed and the team broken up, Abby couldn't help but feel lost again. Sure she saw Tim all the time and Gibbs too, but she couldn't get close to the new team like she was with the others. Even though she saw Gibbs just as much, their talk was long forgotten.

Abby didn't tell anyone about the emails from Tony and Ziva. They were both lost and heartbroken. But then Ziva came back and Tony soon followed. All seemed to be right with the world again. Even Tim was beginning to come into his own.

Until the day Trent Kort showed up in her lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok- so the only one that belongs to me is Jillian. Sadly NCIS and the characters are not.

Abby heard someone enter but she didn't recognize the footsteps. She turned to find a very tired looking Trent Kort standing in her lab.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He pulled out a gig drive. "I need your help."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Gibbs?" She asked.

"Abby, please." He pleaded in a tired and somewhat sad voice.

"You're a real piece of work, Kort, what do you want?" Abby asked.

"Yeah Kort, why are you bugging my forensic scientist?" Gibbs asked as he walked in with a Caf-Pow in hand.

"Because last time I checked, you don't know anything about explosives."

"That's funny, I have a Mossad agent upstairs that does." Gibbs replied.

Trent sighed. "Fine, we can take this upstairs, as long as Miss Scuito comes with us."

Abby followed as they went upstairs. When they arrived, Kort gave the gig to McGee who transferred it over to the plasma. He turned to Ziva.

"I'm told you're an explosives expert."

"I am."

"Great. Then you can tell me about this."

Ziva looked at the screen and stared at the block.

"I am afraid, I don't know what that is. This is yours, yes?"

"No it's not." Trent replied as he turned to Abby. "What is this?"

"I, I don't know." Abby said shaking her head.

"Well, we need to know." He flipped through the pictures and finally when they came to the last one, he stopped. It was a bomb. He turned to look at them.

"This is on one of our Nuclear Carriers. We don't know which one. We just know it's on one of them. I need to know what this material is." He sighed. "If you can't identify it and neither can she then you need to call her."

"Is that what this is about?" Abby asked.

"No, this was about my asking you for help."

"I'll make the call." Abby said as she rushed over to Gibbs' phone and picked it up. The other side rang twice and then Abby said, "How quick can you get to NCIS? I have something for you."

The person on the other end of the line said something and Abby smiled. "I'll have a pass waiting for you."

30 minutes later, she stepped off the elevator and walked over to where they were.

The minute they spotted her, everyone had a different reaction. Tony stood up and sucked his gut in, Ziva smiled at her, Abby ran to her and embraced her, and McGee stood up too. Gibbs and Kort just stared at her.

"That was quick." Abby said as she let the woman go.

"I wasn't that far away. I was just finishing up moving some things out of storage to the new place." She replied. "Timmy! How are you?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I'm good Jilly, how are you?" He said hugging her back.

"Good." She turned and looked at Ziva. "I'm glad you're back. But I haven't seen you. You should have called."

"I'm sorry. I know I should have." Ziva replied as she hugged her.

"You must be Tony." Jilly said as she stuck her hand out.

"Yeah," was all Tony could say.

Finally she turned to Gibbs and Kort. "I'm assuming since you are the only one left, you are the infamous, Gibbs."

"I am." He said with a smile.

They all took in the figure standing in front of them. She was as tall as Abby but she was just the opposite. Where Abby was dyed black hair and Goth, Jilly was blonde headed and dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt. The only thing they had in common was the pale porcelain skin and beautiful green eyes. Gibbs was the first one to speak.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced you." Abby said quickly.

"No stress, Abs remember?" Jilly said hugging her cousin.

"Jillian," Trent said as he looked at her.

Jillian just looked at him.

"Trent. I'm guessing you are the reason why I of all people were called."

"We need your help." He told her.

Jillian looked at Trent and then back to Tony and back to Trent.

"Does he know?"

Trent's face paled. "No."

"Right. Okay then, what do you have?"

"This," He said as he gestured to the plasma screen.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?"

"That isn't the bomb." Trent told her. He clicked a button and pulled up the bomb. "That is the bomb."

"You're joking right?" Her face paled and she was in shock.

"Jilly, what is that stuff?"

"Go back." She instructed. "This," She said gesturing to the small brick, "Is a new mixture of C 4, Simtex and something else. The something else, we haven't identified. I've been working on it for weeks. It's very powerful. One brick will level an entire city. So imagine what the whole bomb would do. Where is it?"

"It's on a Nuclear Class Carrier." Trent replied.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"We don't know."

"Bullshit, Trent," She finished.

"We don't."

"K, how many are deployed right now?"

"All but 3." Tim replied as he punched keys on his keyboard.

"Where do we have the most?"

"Middle East."

"For the sake of argument here, how many are there?"

"5." Tim replied.

"So we have 5 Carrier groups, that's a total of 45 ships and subs in the region." She replied.

"That's correct."

"And you are sure that it's on a carrier?" She said turning to Kort.

"Yes."

"This bomb if it detonates, not only will it destroy the carrier, but it will destroy all those ships and level the entire Middle East."

"Added to the fact the carriers and subs are all nuclear powered." Abby added. "This is not good."

"No it's not. I need access to the carrier's captains. NOW."

"Come with me." Gibbs said as he motioned to her.

Jillian and Gibbs ran up the stairs to MTAC. Abby turned and looked at Kort.

"That was a lame ass excuse Kort, bet she saw through it too." She said as she turned and walked out.

Tony got up and went to stand in front of Kort.

"Don't think I missed her comments. I know who she directed them at too. What does she know about me that involves you Kort?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Everyone began to pace when Gibbs and Jillian didn't come out of MTAC. Finally two hours later, Vance came down to the middle of the stairs.

"They're talking with the carrier groups trying to find the bomb." He said trying to give them an update. "Tony, we do need you though."

Tony joined Vance. "Where should they look?" Vance asked.

"I don't know Sir."

"Well go help them." Vance told him. He stood where he was and looked down at Kort. "Don't go anywhere."

After an intense 6-hour search, the bomb had been located and diffused before a timer could be turned on. EOD landed on the carrier and picked up the bomb. They would take it and dispose of it. With that part of the case solved, Jillian, Gibbs and DiNozzo headed downstairs. Tony stopped short when he saw Jeanne standing in the bullpen, talking to Ziva and Abby.

His mouth dropped when she turned around and he could see she was holding a baby.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeanne," Tony said when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't do this anymore Tony. I thought that I could but I can't." She said as she looked at him.

"Whose child Jeanne?" Tony asked.

"Do you even have to ask that?" She asked. "She's your daughter."

She started to hand the child to Tony when Jillian interrupted her.

"Wait, did you really think you could get away with it that easy?" She asked turning to Jeanne. "Tony, you need to ask for a paternity test." Jillian said.

"Why would I do that?" Tony asked.

"Because you aren't the only one she slept with. Was he Trent?" Jillian responded as she turned to Trent.

"What are you talking about Jillian?" Tony asked her.

"Did she ever tell you about the crazy ex?" Jillian asked.

"Jillian please, don't do this." Jeanne pleaded.

"Why Jeanne?" She turned and looked at Tony. "Let me tell you Tony, you weren't the only one she slept with. Was she Trent?"

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"Because I was married to him at the time." Jillian said pointing to Kort.

"What? You were married?" Jeanne asked.

"Well Jeanne, didn't you wonder why I kept walking in on the two of you?"  
"How many times?" Tony asked.

"Twice before I left him. Once when I went back to get my things."

Tony started to charge Trent but Jillian stepped in his way. "He's not worth it Tony. Believe me, I was married to him."

"I want a paternity test." Tony said as he turned to Jeanne.

"I'll call Ducky." Abby said.

Tony, Trent, Jeanne, the baby, Abby and Gibbs all headed down to Ducky's lab. He drew the blood and gave it to Abby. She promised results in 48 hours. Jeanne and Trent both left. Tony wandered back upstairs and Gibbs found himself in Abby's lab.

He found Jillian down with Abby. Neither one saw him in the doorway so he just listened.

"I feel bad for Tony." Jillian said with a sigh.

"I'm glad you stopped her." I'm glad you stopped her. That whole situation is messed up.

"No one else should get hurt by this whole situation. Oh Abs, I hated he had to find out."

"It's better this way. He had her on such a pedestal Jillybean. He couldn't move on."

Gibbs chose that moment to walk in. Jillian left after talking to Abby. She headed upstairs to talk to Tony one last time.

"Abs?" Gibbs said as he watched her.

"I think I'm ready for that talk Gibbs." She said. "As soon as I get the test loaded and running, let's talk over some coffee."

"Ok, give her a minute to talk to Tony."

Jillian stepped off the elevator and went to Tony's desk. He looked up at her and didn't say anything.

"Buy you a cup of coffee?" Jillian asked.

"Why? Because you feel sorry for me?" Tony asked.

"No because I want to buy you a cup of coffee."

Tony smiled and stood up. "Alright."

They walked down to the local coffee shop on the Navy Yard. After they ordered their drinks, they found a spot outside and sat down.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Jillian said as she looked at Tony. "I'm Abby's cousin. Jillian Arecenaux."

"Why did Kort have Abby call you? I caught explosives expert.

"I work for the ATF, I'm their version of Abby." She laughed and was quiet for a minute. "Everyone thought we were sisters growing up. We looked just a like."

Tony took a sip of his coffee and looked at Jillian.

"You mean she's really a blonde?"

"Strawberry blonde. We both are. Abs decided to go way darker and I chose way lighter."

"Holy crap, do you know what this means?" Tony asked excitedly.

"No."

"He is attracted to redheads. I need to make a pool when I get back."

"Tony, hello," Jillian said as she waved her hand in his face. Tony jerked back to the present.

"So you were married to Kort?" He asked.

"Yeah. We divorced a couple of years ago. He wouldn't stop seeing Jeanne and I wanted out."

"Did you know about the baby?"

"No. I didn't. I don't think Kort did either."

"Could she be mine?"

"I don't know. Anything is possible Tony. Did you use anything?"

"Yeah. We did except for a couple of times."

"Well then it's up to the DNA."

"Are you going to be hurt? That is if it's Korts?"

"No. Kort and I were over a long time ago." They sat in silence for the longest time. Finally Tony spoke up.

"That whole relationship messed me up. I really loved her Jillian."

"I know Tony. I loved Trent too."

"So what do I do?" She said as they stood up and began to walk back.

"You do the only thing you can do." She looked at him. "You are going to invite me over for dinner and let me cook for you."

"Why are you being nice?"

"Tony, you and I are a lot alike. And neither one of us deserves to be alone."

~~ Back at NCIS~~

Gibbs and Abby walked upstairs to the bullpen to find Jillian and Tony gone.

"Okay, just call it a day." Gibbs said.

Ziva and McGee didn't hesitate to leave. It left Abby and Gibbs as the only two there.

"Dinner?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Only I pick the place." Abby said as she threaded her arm through his.

After they went to dinner Gibbs drove Abby back to his place. They sat down on his couch and didn't say anything for the longest.

"Do you think Tony will be okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Knowing Jilly, she's fixed him dinner and they are fine."

"Why didn't you tell me about Kort?"

"You never asked." Abby replied. "Besides I wasn't married to him."

"Abs,"

"Look," Abby said as she turned to face him. "I was upset. But you came back. I couldn't hold it against you. I learned to let it go. As much as I love you, I understood you needed your time. And I know I may not be the one for you, as much as I don't want to admit that."

Gibbs looked at her in disbelieve. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"That I may not be the one for you?"

"Before that."

"I understood?"

"Abs, before that. You said you love me."

"Oh that. Yeah." She replied sheepishly.

"I'm too old for you." He reasoned.

"No you're not. I dated a professor in college older than you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"You know I love you right?"

"I suspected." Abby said with a smile.

"We're so wrong for each other."

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Rule 12."

"I'm not a coworker Gibbs, I'm your lab rat." Abby joked.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow and shy at first. After Abby kissed him back, it turned hungry and exploratory. Before they knew it, they were in bed, Gibbs making love to Abby the way that he wanted to for the past 10 years.

~~~~~~ Tony's house~~~~~

Ziva rang the doorbell and it took a minute for Tony to answer.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm ok." Tony replied.

Ziva started to say something else but her cell phone began to ring. She looked down and knew she had to answer it.

"I'll see you in the morning." She replied. As she left she answered the phone.

"Did Ziva want to stay?" Jillian asked.

"No, she left." Tony said as he sat back on the couch with Jillian.

They went back to watching the movie. When it was over, Jillian got up to leave. But Tony stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Don't leave, not yet."

Tony got up and stood in front of Jillian. He cupped his hands around her cheeks. He leaned in to kiss her and Jillian automatically responded. It was an unsure kiss. But when it was over Tony just looked at Jillian.

"Tony, we can't do this, not yet."

"I know." He said with a smile. "I just wanted to kiss you."

Jillian smiled at him.

"Stay with me tonight. I'll be good, I promise." Tony said.

"I don't have anything to sleep in."

"I do." He said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

48 hours later~

Abby looked at the test results and was in shock. She called Gibbs who helped gather everyone together. Jillian, Jeanne, the baby, and Kort all arrived at the same time. As they got out of the elevator, everyone looked at them.

"Bet that was a weird ride up." Abby said.

Hinky Jillian signed to her. Abby laughed.

Tony stood up and grabbed Jillian pulling her to him. He made sure that he kissed her where Kort and Jeanne could see.

"We're ok, whatever happens?" Tony asked.

"We're fabulous." She said with a smile. "Friends stick together."

Abby shuffled on her feet and looked at the group. "Well there is no use in wasting time. After the test was run, it's 99.9% conclusive that Tony is not the baby's father. Kort is."

Jeanne looked at Kort and at Tony. She wanted to say something but couldn't. She just looked helpless.

"I'd deck you for doing that to him but you've got a baby so I can't do that." Jillian said angrily.

Jeanne turned to Kort. "You said you couldn't have children." She replied accusingly.

"He couldn't because of his agency job." Jillian replied.

"But I can do this," Tony said as he stood in front of Kort and punched him in the stomach. "That is for me." As Kort was double over, Tony got in an upper cut that left Kort on his rear end. "That was for Jillian. Now you need to take your baby momma and leave. It looks like you have a lot to work out." Tony told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a bright Louisiana day. There were no clouds in the sky and it was a perfect temperature out. Tony stood next to Gibbs as he watched Abby walk down the aisle of the outside courtyard. She looked beautiful in her long black dress and her red rose bouquet.

"She's hot." Tony said with a smile.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

He signed I love you to Abby as soon as she took her spot. Then the music began again and this time, Jillian walked down the aisle in a white dress that was almost identical to Abby's. She stopped when she stood next to Tony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," The preacher began.

After most of the festivities were over, Tony and his new bride were getting ready to leave. But before they did, they had to do the garter toss and the bouquet toss. Tony went first and Gibbs, with help from McGee and Ducky was the one to catch the garter.

It was a little easier for Abby to catch the bouquet. She was the tallest one. When both were caught, hugs exchanged and pictures taken, Tony and Jillian were ready to leave.

Gibbs hugged Abby to his side as he watched them leave.

"Should we set a date?"

"For what?" Gibbs asked.

"For me to be your last wife."

"I like your thinking." He said as he kissed her.

As soon as Tony and Jillian were on their way to the airport Jillian reached over to her small purse and pulled out a small thin piece of plastic.

"I've been waiting all day to give you this." She said.

Tony took it and read the word. He then pulled his wife into his arms.


End file.
